


[EM|HE]匹诺曹的诅咒

by orsamge



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsamge/pseuds/orsamge
Summary: 梗来自我很久以前听的一个扭曲版本的匹诺曹故事，讲的是小木偶拥有了人类的心灵之后，哭喊着不想要这颗心，恨创造者未经他允许给了他一颗人类的心灵。最后他很绝望地说，可没有这一颗人类的心，我也不会明白我并不想要这颗心。虽然梗有点伤心，但我会让两位大佬都happy ever after的，放心阅读。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	[EM|HE]匹诺曹的诅咒

1.  
“有一个都市传说是这么说的，匹诺曹拥有人类的心之后也像普通的人一样拥有自己的后代，可他的基因里仍然是木偶人，所以子子孙孙都没有心脏这个器官。他们像普通人一样活着，即使没有心跳也丝毫不影响正常生活，只是相对而言不那么擅长运动和感知情感。  
如果吸血鬼无法见阳光，狼人会在月圆之夜显形，每个超自然生物都有自身的弱点。而匹诺曹后代，通常不叫做弱点而是一种诅咒，传说他们在失去真爱的那一刻，会长出人类的心，当拥有心的那一刻，他们就成为了普通人，需要依靠心脏跳动来存活的普通人。但失去真爱会让他们的心慢慢地自内而外地碎裂。至于结果会如何，没有人知道，匹诺曹可没有那么多子嗣给人考证。”  
如果不是因为今晚在H33待得太晚过了宵禁，爱德华多就不会听马克的建议留宿一晚。如果不是他们的沙发睡起来真的不太舒服，而平时他也习惯了躺马克的床，当然当时他是一个人躺，总之马克也不在意两人挤一晚，所以两人就这么挤了一晚。如果不是和马克挤在一张床上，爱德华多不会发现自己的心跳声居然这么响亮，那么他也不会发现马克没有一点点心跳声。一开始他只以为自己的这场单恋失败得彻底，再之后他都快趴到马克背上了仍然一点声音也没有，“天啊，他不会猝死了吧。我就说不能喝这么多红牛，我的天！”爱德华多被自己的想法吓到了，半夜跳了起来把马克翻了个身面朝上。  
马克也没想到爱德华多大晚上这么明目张胆对自己上下其手，眼睛一眨不眨地看着天花板，心里不断嘀咕华多到底要干什么。  
爱德华多看马克确实眼睛都不动了，自己眼眶一下就红了，但下意识还是要去心肺复苏抢救一下。  
“等等！华多你在干什么！”马克及时阻止了这双即将要压碎自己胸口的手。  
“我的天，马克你没死。”  
“……”  
马克本要嘲笑他一番，然后一笔带过今夜这场闹剧继续睡，毕竟他也从不提起关于自己的这个破传说，说到底他也不怎么相信这个传说。但他看到爱德华多眼眶红红的，用力地抱着自己仿佛失而复得的小孩，马克叹了口气尝试去解释这个奇怪的现象。“华多，你用我电脑查一下吧，‘匹诺曹的诅咒’”

2.  
两人陷入了短暂的死寂，马克撇撇嘴问，“华多你还要不要睡了。还是你看三行字得要一个小时。那我还不如起床写代码了。”  
华多说着马上就睡了，然后关了电脑回到马克身边。他的内心很复杂，而肢体只想下意识再去抱住马克一会儿，但这太基了，爱德华多控制了自己。  
马克又开了口，“我不想因为这个事情被同情，这就是为什么我从来没和别人提过这事。华多你是第一个，不要让我后悔告诉你。”  
“马克……”爱德华多想着该如何措辞，“我不是同情你，我只是很担心。”然后他突然想起了什么事情，提高了声调，“上次和Erica分手你真的还好吗？”  
“我很好华多。虽然我不知道长出一颗心是什么感觉，但我肯定是没有平时以外的感觉，最多是有创造facemash的灵感，哈哈。”马克得意地笑了两声，接着说“你知道吗，这个传说很假，我宁可相信我是医学奇迹，我也不认为我会因为失去一个人而得到一颗心再同时被撕碎。再说了，你是小孩吗，还相信真爱，真爱是七十亿人中的一个，我能遇上的概率就几乎为0。”  
爱德华多点点头，回应道，“我也相信真爱并不这么容易就会失去。”  
“快睡吧，童话王子。”马克揶揄了爱德华多，然后又躺了下去。爱德华多也躺了回去，看着马克的背影想，就算是坏的情况发生也总有他陪着马克面对。  
“怪不得你总是木木的。”爱德华多轻轻地笑了。  
马克用手肘顶在爱德华多的胃上，使了一点劲作为警告，嘴角也不自觉地上扬。

3.  
一个不相信传说的人，一个相信传说同时相信能改写坏结局的人。命运偏要将他们俩连成一条线，让他们去见证传说成真。  
爱德华多和马克最后一次对簿公堂的时候，爱德华多的眼眶也红了，不像他砸自己电脑那次是巨大的愤怒，也不是在他要对自己做心肺复苏那次满是慌张，这次他只说了，“我曾经是你的朋友，你唯一的朋友。”这几个字里只剩下了失望，其他的情感情绪都被剔除得干干净净，就像马克也被从爱德华多的王国里驱逐出境一样。  
马克失去了爱德华多，他清晰地意识到这一点。  
与之相伴的是左侧胸口的胀痛感。这疼痛感太过陌生，所以马克确信是和昨天加上今天连喝了十罐红牛又只睡了三小时有关，官司结束了可以多睡几小时，他这么想着。  
他还以为会有最后握手言和的场面，毕竟签的是和解协议。但事实上爱德华多一声不吭地转身离开了。在爱德华多以那句“我曾是你的朋友”宣告这段友谊结束之后，爱德华多没有再看过马克一眼。马克只是忍着猝死前兆的愈发强烈的疼痛，扭曲地签下了自己的名字。  
如果是以往的爱德华多，他会意识到马克的字迹不对劲，他是不是不舒服。其实爱德华多意识到了，这个发现更让他气得要命，他没想到这点股份和6亿美金能让马克不爽成这样。  
爱德华多离开现场的那一刻，马克也从座位上跌了下去。

4.  
马克醒在医院的私人病房里，身上接了很多奇怪的线。他不唯一的朋友，达斯汀就坐在他身旁，看到他醒了之后又气又恼地说，“你知道你差点就猝死了吗？！马克你疯了不成，facebook 再重要也不能玩命干。医生说你已经有点心衰早期征兆了！”  
“心衰？”  
达斯汀以为马克听不懂这个词，一字一句给他背诵刚才医生说的话。  
马克只是转过头看到一旁的心率监测仪滴滴作响，投射出起起伏伏的折线。他很快明白了，他拥有了一颗人类的心。  
心已经长成形了，所以胀痛感也随之消失。那么碎裂感会从什么时候开始，又会是什么感觉呢。马克想，如果生命要走到尽头，他最想做的是什么呢。  
他以为会是，把facebook做到他能力范围内的极致，但此刻参与讨论的不再只是他的大脑，新来的选手丝毫不退让就请求加入。  
马克的心太吵了，它不只是扑通扑通地跳着，还不断否定马克大脑的意见，叽叽喳喳喊个不停，一刻不停歇。马克疲惫地把脸埋进了枕头里。  
达斯汀见状也退出了病房，然后悄悄拨通了电话，电话那头是那个第二次“救”马克于生死关头的人，爱德华多已经在机场了，他只是为马克拨了个急救电话然后看着他被送上了车，自己再打电话通知了达斯汀。  
“他不太好。医生说挺严重的，差点就没救回来，还好你发现得及时。”达斯汀叹了口气。  
“嗯。”爱德华多张了张嘴却没有说出什么，此刻让他说出关怀的话反而对他是一种残忍，但知道马克还活着总还是好事。  
达斯汀也不知道该如何继续这个话题，他是马克的朋友，当然也是爱德华多的朋友，所以他只是将话题转到爱德华多身上，祝他旅途顺利常联系。  
两人挂了电话也只是叹息。  
三个人不约而同都想着同一件事，怎么会走到了这个地步。

5.  
爱德华多再接到达斯汀的电话是五年后了，他听起来非常着急，所以爱德华多难得地中断了会议，走出会议室深呼吸了一次才回答，“你说吧。”  
爱德华多能预想到最坏的事不过是马克把公司搞砸了，大家一起赔钱。而这样的概率太小了，马克是个天才，爱德华多太清楚地知道了。他眼睁睁看着他在自己面前做出了facemash，然后是facebook，他即使搞砸了什么也能做出更厉害的东西。但还有什么会需要通知这么远一位，占比又不重的股东呢。  
“马克心衰了，他的时间不多了……”达斯汀还没有说完，爱德华多就说我现在就订机票。  
从办公室到机场的路上，从一个国家到另一个国家的空中，爱德华多忍不住想，自己仓促之下就决定了回去，但这个回去到底代表了什么，是要去谈facebook这样的公事，还是见马克这样的私事。或许可以问达斯汀电话的目的，但自己的意图又是什么。  
下了飞机，他决定先去看看马克，至少爱德华多能在他生前的时候宽恕他，这是爱德华多能为他做的唯一一件事了。

6.  
马克变得虚弱又敏感，这很不马克，他会因为一点小小的动静就受到惊吓。现在的他根本经不起一点点不可控的事件发生，所以达斯汀一接到爱德华多通知要去马克家，就马上把这个信息告诉了马克。  
这一个小时马克穿着开衫外套，帽子也盖在头上，就这么蹲坐在在玄关的换鞋柜上。像一个可怜的留守儿童。随着时间分秒地流逝，马克感觉到自己的心跳越来越快，甜蜜和酸楚搅在一起，他的心比脑子更快明白是怎么回事。  
门铃响的时候，马克特意留了几秒从卧室走到玄关的时间差，然后将门打开。  
看到爱德华多的那一刻，他的心，呼——地一下就放松了下来。爱德华多先说，“怎么是你给我开门，你没保姆吗？你这身子还能这样走动吗？”  
马克的脑子说，好家伙，五年不见，你被我上身了。心还是像终于到港湾的小船，只是享受这一刻，并不愿意和脑子多废话。  
于是话语权交给了马克的脑子，他斟酌了一下回复，“我还……咳……没那么……咳……脆弱”  
“……”爱德华多一脸骇然地看着马克。同时马克自己也很吃惊，老天，他是真的没有这么脆弱，他不明白这突然演戏的劲来自哪里。  
爱德华多陪了马克一会儿，给他做了点家常菜，看着他躺回床上，然后说要出去一下。爱德华多走到玄关换鞋，转头又看到马克。  
“你怎么又下来？”爱德华多没好气地问。  
“你要走吗？”马克抿着嘴唇，很小声地反问。  
“我要去和你的医生谈谈。”  
“为了知道我的死期好离开吗？华多你可以随时离开，我知道我没什么资格要求你留下。”这一段话说得还很顽强，下一秒又开始了莫名其妙的假咳。  
“……”爱德华多无奈的笑了，刚穿到一半的鞋又脱了下来。走到马克面前，他想起来的路上看到书里的一段话，「成年人的诱惑有三种形式，变成猫，变成老虎，变成被淋湿的狗。」  
马克是猫也曾是虎，但他一点也不像被淋湿的狗，如果硬说的话，“你现在特别像一个被淋湿的猫。”爱德华多笑着又把马克拉回了房间。  
“什么意思？”  
“很犟也不可爱。”  
“……”

7.  
爱德华多在马克家住了一个多月，这高级保姆当得马上就可以被评选为世纪最佳保姆。爱德华多的照料真真实实配得上「世纪最佳保姆」的称号，如果有这个称号的话，毕竟没有人可以让将死之人照顾到神似痊愈。  
爱德华多给马克排了健康的日程表，既不耽误他处理facebook的事务（虽然随着身体欠佳，马克也缩减了许多工作内容），又能保证他9点准时睡觉。而10点就是劳模爱德华多开始第二份事业的时间了，他花时间把前一天落下的文件都看完，然后借着时差开一个又一个会。  
爱德华多在一个会议里走了神，他在想所有的童话传说都有其代价，美人鱼要用王子的命换回自己的尾巴，那马克现在的好转是用什么换来的。  
疲惫已经要吞噬爱德华多，他在清晨洗了一把脸，然后去喊马克起床。  
餐桌前爱德华多少见地盯着马克，然后清了清嗓子说，“我觉得你还是得找个保姆。你现在也好些了，我得回新加坡处理一下我公司的事情。”  
如果马克是一只猫，应该能马上看到他的瞳孔变成了一条线，整个身子都拱了起来，尾巴竖得朝天高，进入了一级警戒状态。  
“萨维林先生，我早说过了。你要走就走。我从没求着你留下过。”他的语气像极了那天他嘲讽CFO不看合同就签字。  
这一个月的时间，他们对往事只字不提，为了不提骗局不提官司，索性连打闹的过去也不提，关于「匹诺曹的诅咒」也只当从未透露过丝毫。所以马克这一句直接点燃了爱德华多这么多年的怒火，“是！是我死皮赖脸要留下来，服侍你伟大的扎克伯格先生。你现在满意了吗？说到底你这个病和我有什么关系，我在这费心费力的。马克你就是个混蛋，你到死都不会明白这点！”  
“什么没有关系。就是因为你走了，留下一颗废物的真心在我身体中，把我折磨到现在。你现在还觉得和你没有关系吗？但你走吧，就像五年前一样干脆地走吧。萨维林先生你最好像当年一声不吭冻结我们账户一样，把我这颗心也冻结得了。”  
“所以你是暗算了我第二次？你早知道是因为我的离开，所以你才让达斯汀假装你病危让我回来？所以这次你要我的什么呢，百分之三十的股份不够，要我的命吗？还是要我的真心？抱歉，扎克伯格，我没有真心给你。”  
马克的脑子还在战斗，他还在不断生成新的词汇，可是他的心委屈极了，他只想说他没有，原来华多眼中的自己是这样的，“我没有。”他败下阵来，低着头看着自己的脚。早上华多说做了自己拿手菜，他就兴奋地跑来，连鞋也没穿。此刻他和他没有鞋的脚一样狼狈。  
爱德华多没想到马克这个反应，也安静了起来。  
马克没有再听到爱德华多说什么，抬起眼看他，华多的眼眶又是红红的，为什么他比自己还委屈，马克不明白。下一秒就是爱德华多的嘴唇轻轻附在马克的嘴角，他慢慢地吻他，带着试探和暗示。  
马克的心是酥酥柔柔的，他双臂用力抱住了爱德华多，于是爱德华多就加大了力度，把自己的舌头送进了马克的嘴里。马克也努力回应了起来，可他的吻技并不太好。  
爱德华多轻轻笑了，马克含含糊糊地说，“你…笑什么…你这么厉害……你是花花公子。”  
听到这句，爱德华多又放开了马克，他看着他的眼睛很认真说，“我能让你还有功夫说话，说明我还不够厉害。”然后又强硬地吻了上去，马克贴着后面的墙面，胸口的滚烫和背后的冰冷形成鲜明的对比，爱德华多带有侵略性的吻，让两人都有点着火。  
爱德华多一只手刚将马克的卫衣外套拉链拉下，“滴滴滴”马克的上班闹铃响了，爱德华多又笑着给他拉了上来。  
“你这是在搞我。”马克看着彼此明显的生理反应不满地说道。  
爱德华多笑得人畜无害又很甜，“CEO，这是上班的时间，不是搞你的时间。”

8.  
“如果救我的代价是你的命，我不会这么做。华多，你知道的吧。”  
“你现在变得很敏感，一点也不马克。那只是气话。”  
“还不是因为你赐给我一颗心，托你的福。”  
“这个说法不错。真爱离开只留下一颗心在原地缓缓腐烂。”  
“……华多”  
“而爱会让真心复苏。”  
“你的公司不会是童话出版社吧？”

FIN.

ps.我昨晚脑中是两人剧烈争吵演变成angry s*x（但也同样会被打断，因为我写不来肉，骚瑞），但今天脑海中的小马怎么都回不了嘴了。


End file.
